Noblesse Oblige
by knissjp
Summary: 4th year one-shot. Hermione severely and publicly chastises Draco after he makes her a little too mad.


The TriWizard Champions had just been announced yesterday, and Hermione Granger was slightly shocked. You see, Hermione had a secret. A very big secret. One only Harry knew, and even he didn't know everything. Because Hermione wasn't just Hermione Granger, she was The Lady Hermione Granger, daughter of His Grace the Duke of Grafton. That was the part Harry knew. But Hermione was also Her Grace the Duchesse d'Orleans, In Her Own Right. And while most in the muggle world would scoff, and say that duchy no longer existed, everyone in the magical world would instantly know it. She was shocked because the Delacours were allies of the Duchy d'Orleans, and according to her mother, they had been searching to find who had claimed the duchy, to reaffirm the alliance.

Fleur Delacour was very proud to be selected as a TriWizard Champion. She knew that the English didn't like non pureblooded wizards, so this was an opportunity to prove to those English pigs that blood didn't matter.

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table grumbling to himself. He couldn't believe that that Veela had been selected as the TriWizard Champion! It should have been a pureblood wizard. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'if no one else has the balls to say anything, I guess I have to!' He got up, Crabbe and Goyle joining him, and marched over to where Fleur Delacour was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. As he approached her, and stated in a loud voice, "I think it is disgusting that they let filthy half breeds into this esteemed tournament. When my Father…" at his he cut off, as a loud snort sounded from behind him.

Hermione Granger was very, very, angry. Not only was Harry forced to participate in this ridiculous tournament, Ron was being a total prat. And to top it off, Malfoy was coming over to give his daily dose of bigotry. She'd had enough. When Malfoy started on about half breeds, she saw an opportunity. As his rant picked up, and he, of course, mentioned his father, she snorted. Seeing everyone looking at her, she slowly stood up, "I find it ironic that you of all people should be denigrating half breeds, Mr. Malfoy. Are you not the grandson of Abraxas Malfoy, formerly Abraxas Malfoi, who was disinherited and exiled to England by his father after he married a Veela?" At this, a gasp went up among the Beauxbatons students, and Hermione continued, "You have insulted The Lady Fleur Delacour, a daughter of an allied family, and you shall apologize for the insult to the Houses of Delacour and Orleans, or I will be writing to Lord Malfoy and demanding reparations." When Hermione said the name 'Orleans', jaws dropped, and murmuring started among the French students.

Draco Malfoy was horrified. His family's greatest secret was just revealed in the great hall. By a _mudblood_ no less! And then she had the gall to demand that he apologize to the creature! His face turned red and his fists clenched. "I will do no such thing, you stupid mudblood. I am a Malfoy, and a Malfoy bows to no one." More gasps followed this statement. Hermione gave a predatory smile, "Clearly your father did not instill proper etiquette in you, Mr. Malfoy. The correct response would have been _I apologize, Your Grace, My Lady, for this most grievous insult. I shall call upon Lord Malfoy and inform him of my error, so that he may discuss with Your Grace and Lord Delacour what reparations are needed." _

Draco seethed. How dare that mudblood speak to him like that! "How dare you, you…" he trailed of in rage. Hermione smirked. "I am Her Grace the Duchesse d'Orleans. Mr. Malfoy, while I don't normally stand on ceremony, in this case I believe it may do you some good to acknowledge your superiors for once in your life. And considering you have been insulting and tormenting many of your superiors for over three years now, I am beginning to wonder if your father gave you any instruction at all in social customs. For the record, and in the future, Mr. Malfoy, your will refer to me as Your Grace, or Madame; The Right Honble. The Earl of Potter may be referred to as Lord Potter, or My Lord; and The Right Honble. The Earl of Longbottom many be referred to as Lord Longbottom, or My Lord. If there are any others who wish to assist in Mr. Malfoy's social education by introducing themselves they are welcome to."

Hermione stepped back a step as she finished speaking, wordlessly ceding the floor to any who wished to formally introduce themselves. There were at least 4 or 5 peers who introduced themselves from each house, and while there were only a couple who currently held the title, about 80 percent of those introduced would inherit when their fathers passed on. While she herself was not surprised to see how many peers attended Hogwarts, having done research so as not to offend anyone, she could see many others were. Noticing that everyone seemed to be finished, Hermione stepped forward again.

"I know many of you are probably wondering either what is going on, or why. It is unfortunate when a peer embarrasses him or herself in public, but it is equally important to show those not of nobility that just because you are a peer, does not mean you have carte blanche to behave as you wish, in fact, much the opposite is true. A peer should hold themselves to a higher standard. While I do not sit on the Wizengamot myself, as my peerage is French, I would implore those here whose family members do sit upon that august body, and the Chief Warlock, to discuss whether it is wise to have a sitting Lord who cannot even manage to instill _common_ etiquette in his heir, much less any sense of noblesse oblige. I have also witnessed, along with Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy physically striking his manservant. Judging by the look of the manservant, this was not an unusual occurrence. I have also seen him brawling in the street like a common thug, something which was witnessed by any who were in Diagon Alley that day. Is that someone who we want to be able to effect laws that affect the people of Wizarding Britain? Someone who does not seem to even have much sense of decency, and whose unchecked son could rival a drunken sailor's rants? I implore you all to consider this."

At this, a great round of applause rang out, encompassing parts of every house, and even a couple of the staff.


End file.
